How to Catch a Penguin
by ShiTiger
Summary: On a top secret mission, Agent Nigel meets his arch-nemesis, The Red Squirrel, for the first time. Slash pairings.


**How to Catch a Penguin**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar (or I'd pair these two up so fast...). I make no money from this story.  
_

_**Chapter 1**  
_

* * *

_Location: Russia _

The two penguins slipped through the air vents of the abandoned factory. Super Secret Agent Dylan turned to look at his young apprentice and made a quick decision. 'It looks like the Count is alone, so his new partner must be here somewhere. I want you to go look for him while I deal with the owl.'

'But... I've never gone solo before,' Nigel whispered, bright green eyes widening in shock.

'You'll be alright, lad. Remember, you're looking for an animal wearing a black eye-patch. Now get going,' Dylan shooed his protege off with a wave of his flipper. The young penguin glanced back at him before sliding around the corner of the chute. 'Good luck, lad.'

Turning around, the older penguin made his way back over to the barred opening so he could keep an eye on the evil owl villain, Count Victor von Sova.

* * *

_{Eye-patch. Eye-patch... Lots of mice, but none of them seem to be wearing an eye-patch}_

Nigel slipped out of the air vent and hide behind a mountain of boxes so he could get a better look around the large room. Mouse, mouse, mouse, squirrel, mouse, mouse... Wait a moment! The penguin's gaze returned to the larger rodent striding through the room with a basket of muffins.

The elegant creature stopped near him, turning to place the basket on a small table. A long and fluffy red tail swept from side to side behind him. _{I didn't know squirrels could move their tails like that}_

'Mice, the Count wants you all in the main room,' the attractive rodent commented with a clear Russian-accent.

Watching the smaller animals vacate the room, Nigel was tempted to slip back into the air vent. Unfortunately, the squirrel would see him if he tried. He would just have to wait for the little housekeeper to leave so he could continue his search for the evil, eye-patch-wearing villain of unknown species.

Shaking his head, the penguin turned his attention back to the squirrel... who was no longer there. Well, that was easy. Nigel waddled out of his hiding spot and tiptoed in the direction of the air vent.

'Hello.'

The penguin jumped and spun around quickly, heart pounding in his chest as he met the hazel-brown eye of the squirrel smiling at him. The other eye seemed to be closed tightly, as if injured in some way. _{Well, at least he isn't wearing an eye-patch}_

'You must be new. I'm Red. And you are...?'

Nigel wracked his brain for an good cover story, but nothing came to mind. That crimson fur was far too distracting. A tilt of the hips and a curious look from the squirrel had the penguin blurting out his name without pause.

'It's nice to meet you, Nigel. The Count mentioned we were getting a new maintenance worker, but he didn't say you'd be this... attractive,' Red purred, swaying into the penguin's personal space.

'Oh... right. Yes, I'm the new maintenance worker. I should get to work then,' Nigel waddled back a step, but the squirrel followed, looping his slim arm around the bird's flipper and tugging him gently toward the table.

'You must be hungry. I just love acorns. Do you like acorns?' the mammal gazed up at him, leaning his head on the penguin's shoulder.

'Um... well, I'm more of a fish type of guy,' Nigel admitted, stuttering at the unexpected attention.

'You don't want to try one of my acorn muffins?' the squirrel turned away and covered his eyes with his hands, shoulders shaking.

'No, no. I mean, yes, I'll try one. I'd be delighted to try one,' Nigel piped up, forcing a smile onto his beak.

The squirrel twirled around, his tail brushing across the length of the penguin's back, making Nigel blush under his feathers. Red quickly picked up a muffin and held it out to the bird, smiling adorably as the penguin took hold of it, flipper and paw touching briefly in the exchange.

_{I'll eat the muffin and then get back to my mission. No harm, no foul. Agent Dylan really doesn't have to know}_

Nigel was surprised to find himself scarfing down the delicious and tender muffin. He almost asked for another, but held himself back. Now was not the... time... The penguin swayed back and forth, his vision becoming blurry.

Red sighed and shook his head, pulling an eye-patch from behind his back and slipping it over his closed eye. Nigel wanted to shout, attack or do something... but he was just so tired. The penguin's eyes slid closed and his body slumped to the floor.

...tbc...

* * *

_Note: 2nd part coming soon!_


End file.
